When Nothing is Sacred
by Sirea
Summary: One of Duo's old friends from when they were kids is coming to visit. Duo is falling in love with her, but the other pilots beg him not to. They seem to know more than he does. There is a well-guarded mystique about her that is slowly destroying Duo...
1. Sirea

It was about 10:00, and at the Gundam pilots' safe house, everything was pretty normal. Heero was typing frantically on his laptop, Trowa was flipping through the channels, Quatre was reading a book, Wufei was off somewhere doing God knows what, and Duo was on the phone. …Wait a minute. Why is Duo on the phone? Let's take a look, shall we?

"You sure…?" Duo asked in an excited voice. "I mean…you're positive?" Silence. "Hey! You don't have to be insulting!" Silence. "No…because I am a walking sarcasm, remember?" 

"That's putting it nicely." Heero said, walking into the room. "Hey! What're you doing here? This is a private conversation!" Duo yelled at Heero. "It's my room, too." Heero reminded him. "Who are you talking to, anyway?" "Since when do you take in interest in anything _I_ do?" Duo snapped at him. "Just curious…" Heero mumbled to himself. "…You braided bitch…" "I heard that, Heero Yuy!" Duo yelled. "Now get out before I say something I'll regret!" "I don't follow orders…I give em." Heero told him. "Why don't _you_ get out?" "Heero…new mission for you. Get out of the damned room!" Duo yelled. "Now, if the only way to get rid of you is to tell you who I'm talking to, FINE! I'm talking with an old friend that I haven't seen in years. She's in town and wants to see me, OK?" "She…?" Heero asked. "Can it possibly be? Duo…the ladies' man…falling in love…?" Heero gasped comically. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Duo screamed. "SHE'S JUST A FRIEND, AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE DIFFERENT, YOU'LL FULLY UNDERSTAND WHY I'M CALLED SHINIGAMI!" "Touchy…" Heero said as he walked out of the room.

Duo sighed. "Damn…sorry bout that. He gets on my nerves when he's bored. It's almost as if he has nothing better to do than annoy me…oh god…I get it now! …Am I really that annoying?"

"What happened, Heero?" Quatre asked, looking up from his book. "I heard Duo yelling." "I made him realize how annoying he can be when he's bored." Heero smirked. "I started acting like him and he got pissed." 

"How long is Maxwell gonna be on the phone?!" Wufei yelled, coming out of his room. "He's on the phone with some girl. It might take a while." Heero told him. But, proving Heero wrong, Duo then came out of his room with a serious look plastered on his face. "Well, if it isn't the walking sarcasm." Heero joked. "Shut up Heero." Duo said. "Now, everyone listen to me because this is really, really important."

Wufei groaned. "What kind of psychotic rambling do you have in store for us this time?" he asked. "No…this is important to me." Duo told him. "So PAY ATTENTION! Now…when I was still with Solo and the gang back on the colony, I was pretty much friends with everyone I came across. I was very happy back then. …And one day, we met this girl."

***FLASHBACK***

"Daddy…?" the girl sobbed. "OZ…? OZ troops did this to you, didn't they? OZ…war…mobile suits…everything! I hate them all!" (Ok…so I kinda stole that from FF7. So sue me.) Duo stopped and looked at the crying girl. "I feel sorry for her…" he said. "Why? Solo asked. "I don't know." he said stupidly. "I just…do."

**"The girl had witnessed her own father's death…which was more than I could handle." Duo told the gundam pilots. "She was an orphan now…just like the rest of us. When I asked her if she was going to be okay, she didn't answer me. I guess that's understandable."**

"Hey…you gonna be OK?" Duo asked. "Leave her be." Solo called to Duo. "No…don't…don't leave." the girl said in between sobs. "Don't…don't leave me."

****

"When she said 'Don't leave me' **I was shocked." Duo said. "I didn't quite understand what she meant. Solo kept yelling at me to leave her alone, but I acted as though I didn't hear him…because I didn't want to."**

"I don't want to be alone…" 

***END FLASHBACK***

"So we took her in and took care of her." Duo said. "She was very dark and mysterious. She never said much. When we asked her what her name was, she said she didn't have one. We all knew she was lying, but I guess it was because she didn't want to be reminded of her old life. She eventually named herself Sirea. She said her mother's name was Aeris, and she decided to mock what good life she had with her parents by spelling it backwards. She said that it didn't really matter to her if her parents died or not. She was much happier with us. She hated being…well…loved.

"But that fateful day when Solo died, and I got my name, she was one of the very few left in our group. When I took over Solo's place, she opened up a bit more. Even though none of us would ever admit it, we cared about one another, and thought it was good that she was finally talking to us. So we lived in peace after that.

"When we were taken in by the church, Sirea refused to go. She escaped and continued with her thievery. I never saw her again. …Until now. She called me today. She said she was in town for the Thieves' Bazaar that's secretly being held in the area, she didn't tell me where exactly, so she's going to stay with us."

"That sounds great!" Quatre chirped. "For how long?" "A week." Duo smiled. "Let me get this straight…" Wufei said. "We're going to have a weak onna in this house for a whole week? INJUSTICE!" "She's not weak, Wufei." Duo glared at him. "She's probably stronger than you if she was able to survive for five years all alone, relying on what she could steal to live." "Amazing…" Trowa said. "It must've been hard for her to live like that." 

"And that's not all!" Duo announced. "The Thieves' Bazaar is also signing up new thieves! I'm going to become an official!" "No you're not!" Wufei yelled, standing up. "We can't risk being caught! It's not as though we aren't in enough trouble with OZ as it is because of you!" "Yeah, you really shouldn't have bombed those…" Trowa started to agree. "Ok! Shaddup!" Duo yelled. "If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it! Nothing can change my mind, even if all hell froze over!"

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Please don't let it be Relena, please don't let it be Relena." Heero kept repeating to himself. "It's Sirea!" Duo yelled. He ran to the door and opened it. "Sirea!" he yelled excitedly. "Hey, Duo." 


	2. So Many Questions...

"Sirea…it…it's been so long

"Sirea…it…it's been so long." Duo smiled. "Five years next month." she told him. "You've been counting?" Duo asked. "Is that a problem?" she laughed. "No…it's just…weird."

Sirea was as old as Duo. Well…almost. They were a few months apart. She was only an inch taller than he was. She had fairly long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Like Duo, she was wearing all black. It was a t-shirt and black shorts. She was also wearing a black cloak with the hood down. Duo also noticed a dagger at her right side.

"Damn! You look like a professional!" Duo said, stepping aside to let her in. "That's because I am." Sirea said, smirking. "I'm one of the top thieves the guild has to offer!" "That's great!" Duo smiled. "Looks like I must've taught you somethin, or else you woulda never made it in the guild!" Sirea laughed. "You'll never change, Duo!"

"Guys!" Duo called. "This is Sirea!" "She's…she's…" Wufei stuttered. "Hot?" Duo asked. "Yeah, I know." "Duo!" Sirea yelled, blushing. Duo grinned stupidly. "Oh yeah!" he said. "Sirea, these are the guys!" "Um…names?" Sirea asked. "Oh!" Duo smiled. "I forgot. Um…the blond is Quatre. The one with the freakish bangs is Trowa. The pissed off Chinese guy is Wufei. And Mr. I'm-an-anti-social-suicidal-freak is Heero. He thinks he's better than us because he has a hot girlfriend…but I think she's butt-ugly." "She's not my girlfriend, Duo." Heero said coldly. "She's my stalker. …Next time I see her, I'm gonna blow her head clear off her shoulders." "Can I help?" Duo asked. "No."

"And how praytell are you going to manage that?" Sirea asked. "With this." Heero said, pulling his gun out of his pocket. Sirea laughed nervously. "Oh…" 

"Duo…you said that you wanted to become an official?" Sirea asked, turning towards him. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. "I hope I haven't lost my skill." "Do you have an alias chosen yet?" she asked. "Alias?" Duo asked. "What for?" "Nobody in the guild calls each other by name." Sirea told him. "If we ever get caught as a group, we call each other by alias, so that nobody knows who we are." "That's genius…" Duo said thoughtfully. "I shall be…Shinigami!" (If you didn't see THAT one coming from a mile away, please give me your address so I can come over there and personally beat some sense into you!)

"Duo will not be joining your little guild, Sirea." Heero said coldly. "He's in enough trouble with the government as it is." "All right." Sirea said dryly. "Protect your boyfriend." "Sick!" Duo shouted. Sirea burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Duo." she laughed. "I just couldn't resist." "You're sick!" Duo smiled. "I know." she smiled back at him. "What's your alias thingy?" Duo asked stupidly. "Kigo." she replied blandly. "You do know what that means, don't you?" Heero asked, not bothering to look up at her. "Of course." Sirea replied. "It means demoness in Japanese." "Do you speak it?" Heero asked. "I only know a few words." she told him. 'Hn' was the only reply Sirea got.

"What's the dagger for?" Wufei asked. "Fighting." Sirea replied smugly. "How good are you with it?" Wufei asked. "Pretty good." she told him. "I've had it ever since the day I ran away from the church. I stole it from some weapon shop. They were pretty common during the war." "I have a katana." Wufei told her. "Do you think you can hold up against me, you weak onna?" "Yes…but not for long…" she replied. "I'd eventually have to use my dark ma---" Sirea stopped in mid-sentence. "Dark what?" Quatre asked. 

"Nothing!" Sirea shouted nervously. "Duo…where's my room? I'm getting tired." "Oh…you'll be staying with me and Heero." "Nani!?" Heero shouted. "Yeah…um…" Duo blushed. "I don't think Wufei would approve of sharing a room with a girl…Quatre and Trowa would probably drive you nuts…and you'd probably want your privacy or somethin during the day coz we're usually all out here…" Duo laughed nervously. "Maxwell just wants to get laid…badly." Wufei said. "Well excuse me for being a virgin!" Duo yelled. "There is no excuse for you, Maxwell." Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo. "Bakayaro…" Heero mumbled under his breath. Sirea snickered.

"Come on, Sirea…" Duo said. "I'll show you to your room." "Personally…?" Wufei smirked, as did Sirea. "Don't worry, Wufei." Sirea winked at him. "He'll get what's coming to him." Heero shuddered.

Duo got a sleeping bag and a pillow for Sirea. Then it hit him; Sirea had nothing to sleep in. A dark blush crept up the side of Duo's face as he walked right into a wall thinking about it. Sirea burst out laughing as Duo stumbled back. "Um…this is my room…" Duo said, opening the door. "I'm gonna go get a tissue coz my nose is bleeding." Duo handed Sirea the sleeping bag and pillow and headed toward the bathroom.

"You…_do_ have something to sleep in…right?" Heero asked, walking up to Sirea. "Oh shit." Sirea whispered. "Make sure Duo falls asleep before you do." Heero advised. "I wouldn't rape her!" Duo said, walking into the room with a tissue shoved up his nose. "You look ridiculous." Heero told him, passing him. "Don't worry Sirea." Duo said to her. "I have a t-shirt you could sleep in."

Sirea came out of the bathroom with a black t-shirt on that barely reached her thighs. She blushed when Quatre walked past, and tried to pull it down, because it was showing a little more than she wanted it to. Quatre blushed deeply and ran to his room. "Perfect!" Duo chirped. Sirea blushed deeper. "Duo!" Sirea yelled. "It's too short! It's almost showing my…" "That was the point, Sirea." Duo smirked. "And besides, that's the longest shirt I have." "I'm going to bed…" Wufei yawned. He walked past Sirea and Duo…then walked backwards to get another look. "Get away from me!" Sirea yelled. Wufei laughed and walked to his room.

At around midnight, almost everyone was asleep. Sirea sat up and looked at Duo. "Duo…" she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I…I'm sorry Duo…I…I want to help you. You never deserved to be caught up in this…"


	3. Duo's Nightmare

"Sirea

"Sirea!" Duo smiled. "Look around you." Sirea said coldly. "Do you remember?" Duo looked around. A group of kids ran past, stole some food from a stand, and ran away. "The colony?" Duo asked. "Exactly." Sirea told him.

"Onna!" Wufei shouted in a whisper as he walked into the room. "I know who you are and I know what you're up to!" "How do you know?" Sirea asked, turning on the light. Heero stirred, but didn't wake up. Duo was out like a light. "I have my ways." Wufei snorted. "Then you'd also know that I don't want to do this, but am being powered by forces not of my own free will. I lo---Duo's my best friend. I don't want to hurt him." Sirea stated sadly. "We have to wake him up!"

Sirea smiled twistedly at Duo. "You shouldn't have interfered." Sirea smirked. "But then again…" She kept the smile on her face and approached Duo slowly. The clicking sound that her heels made as they hit the ground made Duo shudder. "If I hadn't hacked into the system and gotten your number…I wouldn't be having this much fun." "Fun…?" Duo asked stupidly.

"Nothing seems to be working!" Sirea shouted in a whisper. "Uh…why don't you take your top off?" Wufei suggested. "Even though he's asleep, he'll wake up instantly to see that!" "You're sick!" Sirea said, narrowing her eyes at him. "This is no time to be making jokes, Wufei!"

"What are you two doing?" Heero asked, sitting up in his bed. "The damned onna's really an evil enchantress who---" Wufei started to say before Sirea put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Wufei!" Sirea said through her teeth. Wufei bit her and she let her hand drop and laughed nervously. "Like I was saying…!" Wufei said in an annoyed voice. 'I have to shut him up!' Sirea thought to herself. 'Oh…I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning.' Sirea pulled Wufei toward her and silenced him with a kiss. She pulled away from him and looked at Heero. "We're doing…each other."

Sirea's eyes went from deep brown to crimson red. "Damn, woman!" Duo yelled. Sirea said nothing; she walked up to Duo and started kissing him. To his own surprise, Duo seemed to be kissing back. She pulled away from him and smiled again. Without warning, Sirea took out her dagger and shoved it right into Duo's right shoulder. He screamed and fell to his knees.

Duo screamed. "Duo!" Sirea yelled. Her eyes, too, had turned to crimson red. With what little self-control she had left, she got on top of Duo and…

Sirea took her dagger out of Duo and caught him before he fell, wrapping her arms around his neck almost as if she were hugging him. "I'm sorry Duo." Sirea whispered in his ear. "You're my best friend. I'll make things right. I promise." Duo was now depending on Sirea for support. He laughed painfully. "Sirea…I don't exactly know what's going on…but…. I trust you." Duo forced a smile. Sirea pulled Duo closer to him. "I'll do everything within my power to protect you…"

"What's going on?" Quatre asked, walking into the room. "Why'd Duo scream?" Sirea got off of Duo and just stared at him. His shoulder was bleeding. "Please wake up, Duo…" Sirea whispered, closing her eyes. "Please…wake up…"

Duo groaned and opened his eyes. "Wha…?" he asked. "What happened?" "You were having a nightmare." Sirea said. She looked eerily like her mother as she put her hands behind her back, bent over, turned her head towards Duo, and smiled. (Aeris Gainsborough from FF7! Duh! …Sorry to all you Tifa x Cloud people!) "You okay?" "Uh…yeah…I think…" Duo said, sitting up. "What's everyone doing here?" "You started screaming." she told him, standing upwards again. "Oh…" he sighed. "…What's with Wu-man?" "Oh…um…" Sirea laughed nervously. Wufei was staring blankly at Sirea. "Um…come on, Wufei!" Sirea said, pushing Wufei out of the room. "I'll show you back to your room!"

"That was weird…" Duo said, holding back laughter. "Duo…your shoulder's bleeding." Trowa said to him. "Fuck!" he yelled, holding his shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sirea shouted at Wufei. "Wha…?" Wufei asked. "You almost gave away my…" Sirea's voice trailed off. "My…it's the curse of my life." Wufei smirked. "You're a good kisser." "Shut up!" she yelled. "And you say _Duo's_ horny!" "Ok…I'm sorry!" Wufei lied. (Hey, even Wufei can be nice when he's tired!) "Just don't give anything away!"

"Should we call an ambulance?" Quatre asked. "That's pretty deep." "There is no need, Quatre." Sirea said in monotone. "I can heal him." She walked over to him and smiled. "Now this will sting a little…no…a lot. But it's worth it." Sirea's eyes turned pitch black, and her hand had a black flame surrounding it. Duo started to scream at what seemed to be the top of his lungs as Sirea put her hand over the open wound.

Duo started breathing and sweating heavily as he sat down on his bed again. "Shit!" he yelled. "That hurt!" "No shit it hurt." Sirea said dryly. "But it healed you completely, did it not?" "I guess, but…" Duo smiled. "Damn, Sirea! You're hot, strong, a thief, can use magic…damn! I think I'm falling for you!" "She almost killed you, and you fall in love with her?" Heero asked. "Of course!" he beamed. "Because, I AM death, remember?" "Just go to sleep…everyone." Sirea said, glaring.


	4. Blink - 182

(This chapter will make a lot more sense later on in the story ****

(This chapter will make a lot more sense later on in the story.)

The next morning, everything was normal. Everyone pretended that Duo's nightmare never occurred. So…everyone was on their daily routine. Wufei training, Heero on his laptop, Quatre reading, Trowa watching TV, and Duo being bored, pestering Sirea.

"What?" Sirea asked, opening her eyes to look at Duo who was staring directly at her. "What are you listening to?" Duo asked. Sirea was listening to her Discman. "Blink-182." she told him. "Oh…" he said. "I've never heard of them." "You should. They're very talented…" she said to him. "Can I listen?" Duo asked, smiling. "Sure." Sirea smiled. She walked into the living room where everyone sat, and put her CD in the player.

****

Shut the fuck up she said

I'm going fucking deaf

You're always too loud

Everything's too loud

Now that all my friends left

This place is fucking dead

I want to move out

When can move out

This shit has got to stop

"Wh-what is this?" Quatre asked. "What?" Sirea asked. "You don't like it? …I'm hurt…" "No…I never said that…" Quatre said. "Ok!" Sirea made it louder. Duo started laughing.

****

Get the fuck up she said

Your life is meaningless

It's going nowhere

You're going nowhere

You're just a fuck up she said

I'll live alone instead

She said "You don't care."

I know I don't care

I'll never ask permission from you

Fuck off I'm not listening to you

I'm coming home

I'm never going to come back home

I got too fucked up again

And passed out on the plane

Tried to forget you

I can't forget you

"Ok…you guys don't like it…" Sirea smirked. "I'll put on a different song." "Oh god…" Heero said, seeing that Sirea put on number four. He was the only other one who listened to Blink.

****

It's Christmas Eve and I've only wrapped two fuckin presents

It's Christmas Eve and I've only wrapped two fuckin presents

And I hate, hate, hate your guts

I hate, hate, hate your guts

And I'll never talk to you again

Unless your Dad will suck me off

I'll never talk to you again

Unless your mom will touch my cock

I'll never talk to you again

Ejaculate into a sock

I'll never talk to you again

I'll never talk to you again

Quatre started choking on his soda. Sirea and Duo burst out laughing at the 50-second long song. Heero smirked.

****

It's Labor Day and my grandpa just ate seven fuckin hot dogs

It's Labor Day and my grandpa just ate seven fuckin hot dogs

And he shit, shit, shit his pants

He's always fuckin shitin his pants

And I'll never talk to you again

Sirea put on a different song. She loved seeing the looks on Quatre's face. "Ok…this is my favorite song EVER!" Sirea said. "Duo…I know you'll like this one too."

****

Mom and Dad they quite don't understand it

All the kids they laugh as if they'd planned it

Why do girls want to pierce their nose

And walk around in torn pantyhose, oh yeah

I like the ones who say they listen to the punk rock

I like the kids who fight against how they were brought up

They hate the trends and think it's fucked to care

It's cool when they piss people off with what they wear, oh yeah

So give me one good reason

Why we need to be like them

Kids will have fun and offend

They don't want to and don't fit in

Hate the jocks, the preps, the hippie-fuckin scumbags

Heavy-metalers with their awful, pussy hair bands

Counting seconds until we can get away

Ditching school almost every single day, oh yeah

So give me one good reason

Why we need to be like them

Kids will have fun and offend

They don't want to and don't fit in

Sirea turned the CD player off and smiled at Quatre. He stared at her in disbelief. Duo was laughing hysterically. "They're my favorite band." Sirea announced. "These guys are my idols!" Duo laughed. "I need names!" "Mark Hoppus, Tom DeLonge, and Travis Barker." Sirea told him. "And Tom's fucken hot." Sirea sighed dreamily, then burst out laughing. She hated when girls swoon over guys they know they'll never get. (Even though I'm guilty of that myself…*whistles innocently* heh I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY BOYS ON THE 26th! I'm bringing back pictures! ^-^) "Duo…They have one song that made me think about the past…"

****

Everything has fallen to pieces

Earth is dyin, help me Jesus

We need guidance we've been misled

Young and hostile but not stupid

Corporate leaders, politicians

Kids can't vote adults elect them

Laws that rule the school and workplace

Signs that caution sixteen's unsafe

We really need to see this through

We never wanted to be abused

We'll never give up, it's no use

If we're fucked up you're to blame

Let this train wreck burn more slowly

Kids are victims in this story

Drown the youth with useless warnings

Teenage rules, they're fucked and boring

We really need to see this through

We never wanted to be abused

We'll never give up, it's no use

If we're fucked up you're to blame

Everything has fallen to pieces

Everything has fallen to pieces

Everything has fallen to pieces

Everything has fallen to…

We really need to see this through

We never wanted to be abused

We'll never give up, it's no use

If we're fucked up you're to blame! 

"Damn…we can really relate to that, can't we Si?" Duo said. "It's as if they know us or something." "We'll be able to relate to it more sooner…" Sirea mumbled. She slapped herself hard and looked back at Duo. "Sorry bout that…"


End file.
